Ranks
Below are the ranks and their associated abilites available to players on the Minecraftier.net server. Note: Prices listed below are in Australian Currency. Guest This is the default rank assigned to a user when they first join the server. MineCraftier.net has a policy that users who choose not to register on the website are able to play the game normally on our server without much restrictions. Some of our users may not be able to signup on websites for what ever reasons so Guest's will usually be able to access the basics of everything. Guests may: *Travel freely between any world *Use chat *Set their home position *Use available kits (if any) *Switch servers User This rank is the default rank upon signing up on MineCraftier.net this will allow access to further PlotMe plots, other worlds and further warps and features. Regular Additional PlotMe plot access. Regular+ Very little or no difference between Regular & Regular+ ranks features will be added in the future. Mini-VIP The Mini-VIP rank cannot be earnt and is not a staff rank. It is for those who support the server by donating $10.00. Mini-VIPs may: *Fly *Set more home positions *Teleport to other users *Join the server even when full VIP The VIP rank cannot be earnt and is not a staff rank. It it for people who support the server by donating $20.00. VIPs inherit the same permissions as Mini-VIP as well as: *Create warp sign *Create weather sign *Create time sign *Use colours on signs *Use special chat formatting *Force day by sleeping Premium The Premium rank cannot be earnt and is not a staff rank. It is for people who support the server by donating $30.00 Premium users inherit the same permissions as VIP as well as: *Use their OWN fly mod (eg. Zombes Fly Mod) *Spawn big trees *Use the items DB *Create lift signs *God mode Supporter The Supporter rank cannot be earnt and is not a staff rank. It is for people who support the server by donating $40.00 Supporters inherit the same permissions as Premium as well as: *Use of Me command *Use of Seen command *Use Tptoggle *Retain XP on death Executive The Executive rank cannot be earnt and is not a staff rank. It is for people who support the server by donating $50.00 Executives inherit the same permissions as Supporter as well as: *Use of Top command *Bypass teleport timers *Kits *Force day by sleeping *Create enchant signs *Create disposal signs Staff: HelpOp HelpOps are moderators in training. This rank is given to users who the admins see maturity and respect in. HelpOps may mute and jail users for any period of time if they see fit. Staff: Moderator Moderators do exactly what the rank says they do. They help keep the peace of the server during the day. Mods my ban, kick, mute and jail users for any period of time if they see fit. Super Moderator Usually a team of few selected to keep tabs on the Moderators and Helpop's. Super Mods can ban up to 48 hours. Staff: Administrator Administrators help keep the server running. They have a big say in the running of the server, help train HelpOps and assist users. Services Admins Services Admins are the highest trusted rank of user on the network. They usually have access from full plugin access to remote/ftp access directly to the servers. Services Admins are responsible overall for the network to ensure it is in working order. Services Admins have been known to run the network while Carter has been away. Services Admins can do what Carter can in simple terms. Staff: Operators This rank cannot be bought nor earnt. This status is usually assigned to Services Admins. Category:FAQ